


The name of the game

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Desenfrenadas | Unstoppable (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Vera and Marcela make clear their relationship status.
Relationships: Vera/Marcela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	The name of the game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the song and characters belong to their rightful owners.

Some sort of special about Abba was on the radio, Vera really didn´t even knew why they were listening to it as they drove back to México City; to be honest she wasn´t even a big fan of Abba but it seemed like the others weren´t bothered about the music choice.  
Rocío was lost in thought probably thinking about what she was going to face once she saw her dad; Carlota was fast asleep almost snoring, the same for Mike; the kid seemed jumpy though.

Marcela on her part would sometimes look over to Vera and then look back to the side of the road, something that made the driver upset.

It was like Marcela wanted to say something but at the same time she would keep herself from doing so, Vera didn´t even knew if she wanted to hear what the other girl had to say but at the same time she needed her to say something.

To be honest the fashion vlogger/influencer wasn´t sure why she felt that way, she had never cared, she would fuck dudes and go about her day like nothing happened, she didn´t knew why with this girl was different.

Suddenly “The Name of the Game” came in the rotation of songs and for the first time she paid attention to the lyrics.

Her heart beat faster as she realized that the song kind of described her current situation.

Her eyes found Marcela’s looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Rocío looked at her and for the first time in hours she saw her smile and nod at the rhythm of the music before she started to sing, Vera sighed and started singing along.

She heard Carlota and Mike waking up, then Rocío looked at Carlota who smiled and started to sing along too.

“What the fuck?!” asked Mike at his sister who just shrugged, just as confused as him.

Then a moment of the song came when Vera looked at her again, their eyes connected and Marcela realized that even though she didn´t understand what the song said it seemed to talk about them.

_And you make me talk_   
_And you make me feel_   
_And you make me show_   
_What I'm trying to conceal_   
_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_   
_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_   
_Could you feel the same way too?_   
_I wanna know_   
_Oh yes I wanna know_

Her heart skipped a beat and she knew right there in the back seat of that car that she was screwed.

And it seemed she wasn´t the only one who knew that as she saw Rocío´s little smirk and Carlota raising both eyebrows playfully at her before laughing a little.

She looked back at Vera who was now paying attention to the road with a conflicted expression.

The song ended and the girls settle for a while in silence, Carlota and Rocío from time to time would look at each other and then at the other two girls before giggling.

That was until Marcela had enough and asked Vera to stop the car.

Everyone looked at her and Vera just did what she told her.

“You” she said pointing at the blonde “Come with me” she stepped out of the car and could hear Rocío and Carlota making sounds like they were teen girls, making fun of their friend, then she hear the door of the driver´s side close.

“What?!” asked Vera as she made her way behind Marcela.

“We need to talk” the other woman said, she sounded a bit scared, something that was new.

“No we don´t” the blonde said as she turned to go back into the car, she couldn´t handle it right now, she was upset about everything that had happened in the last couple of days and she just couldn´t take Marcela telling her that she wasn´t into her.

“Güera, wait!” Marcela said taking her hand, Vera could feel herself reacting to that and she didn´t knew what to make of it; it had never happened before with any of the guys she fooled around.

Slowly like she didn´t wanted to scare her Marcela put her arms around her waist resting her chin on Vera´s shoulder, so tempted to kiss her again but knowing she had to make this right.

For a moment Vera froze and then she tried to get away, she didn´t want to get hurt again.

“I made a mistake, I should had said something before leaving and stealing from you” Marcela softly said still feeling her trying to get away.

“I get it you fucked me so you could steal the ring” Vera said with as much venom as she could “You are right that is who you are, we´re cool” she tried to break the hold, but couldn´t.

“No” Marcela´s voice was soft “No we´re not cool” she took a deep breath “You scare me Vera” her voice was so soft that the blonde could swear she had imagined those words.

How could she scare this woman who was the strongest of them all, she felt Marcela rest her forehead against her shoulder.

“You make me feel things that I don’t know how to process, I think that I feel for you what I always pretended to feel for Joshua” she was scared, when she had returned to her house, when she had seen the man who had taken so much from her, she hadn’t felt right.

The sex was empty just a means to an end, with Vera had been different, it wasn’t about control and to find release or feel empty after and that was scary.

Vera gulped and felt the angriness that still linger slowly fade.

“You can’t do this to me” she said, she could feel her eyes fill with tears, she couldn’t get hurt again, she didn’t believe she could put her armor again.

Marcela seemed to feel this and kissed her shoulder, like she was trying to reassure her.  
Then she murmured “I want to do this right” Vera felt her heart skip a bit, this girl really wanted to give them a chance, she couldn’t remember one person she had slept with that took her seriously as to try and date her.

“I still believe what I said outside the bar, we are from different worlds, I have nothing to offer you, but if you have me” she sounded so vulnerable.

Slowly Vera turned around so she could face her “If I give you a chance, can you promise me not to hurt me?” she asked, her voice sounded so small.

“I can’t promise you that, but I can promise I will do my best to protect you, I’m going to make mistakes but never with the intention of hurting you” Marcela said staring into her eyes.

Vera thought about it for a second and then nodded and second after she felt the other woman’s lips against hers, she smiled.

From the car they could hear Rocío and Carlota cheering and then hear Mike said “Wait, my sister was turned into a dy…” he was cut of by Carlota “If you dare to finish that sentence I will throw you out of the car the second it starts moving”.

And the hear Rocío said “And I will help her”.  
Vera and Marcela laughed and then walked back to the car.

Rocío had moved to the back seat and winked at Marcela as she opened the co-pilot door.

Then she looked at her brother who frowned; it made her sigh, she would have to talk to him at some point.

But for now the only thing she cared about was that the girl she liked had given her a chance and she was hopeful for a better turn in her life.

She smiled as she felt Vera reach for her hand as they drove to the unknown.


End file.
